


Feral

by alexanderendrone



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderendrone/pseuds/alexanderendrone
Summary: parv fightsorI heard y'all like feral boys





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a one word prompt, feral.

Parv didn't deal in clean fights, Will's noticed.

He fought with his teeth, and his nails, raking them across necks and faces and sinking his teeth into anywhere he could reach.

He didn't trade blows, or throw punches, he'd pin you down and _rip_ into you like it was the only way he'd survive.

_Feral_, is what Xephos had said. Will had assumed it was a joke, and carelessly disregarded Xeph's serious tone but he saw it now.

He saw it in the way Parvis's hands twisted into hair and _pulled_, as he _raked_ his fingernails across unsuspecting faces, clawing at eyes and throats. The way he sunk his knee into ribs or crotches, never holding back, until his would be attacker, his victim, his _prey_ was subdued.

**Author's Note:**

> my Tumblr is @letsfluxshitup , I only really reblog things there tho


End file.
